Son, I'm Finally Here
by phoenix545
Summary: He was finally there.
**Warnings: past mpreg, OCs, attempt at sadness, copAomine.**

"We've got a problem near the 711 by the alley way. Some gangs have been reported hanging out there and reports say there was a fight involving guns. We need you to check it out Daiki. Call if you need back up. We already have an ambulance on its way." a muffled voice said through the intercom.

"On it." he turned his car around heading to the destination.

 _'It can't be Amon.'_ he thought to himself. His sixteen year old son who has been in a gang since middle school for who knows what reasons, but his gang stopped hanging out there along time ago. _'Yeah, this has nothing to do with him...'_ the dark haired male turned his window wipers on as little droplets of rain sprinkled on the glass in front of him. He pushed those thoughts into the back of his head.

Once arriving at the area, the police man parked his car, grabbing his gun and walkie-talkie then stepping out of the vehicle, slamming the door loudly. He looked down the alleyway, slowly lurking with his gun ready to fire if need be. The alleyway was like an abyss, with only the flickering light from a near by street lamp and cars headlights that passed. That's when he saw an outline of a figure thanks to some car headlights. It seemed like a person. He waited for whoever to jump out at him or run away, when, his movements completely came to a sudden halt. Eyes horrified by the sight as the light shed from another car onto the person.

There, on the ground, laid his son. Body flat on his back and his head turned in the other direction. Blood stains covered his white shirt and jeans. Bullet wounds. About three. One in his knee, the other in the chest, and shoulder. Daiki didn't want to believe it was Amon, but he knew. No matter how much he didn't want to. He dropped his gun, body feeling stiff for a moment before running over. The older male lifted his son up from the pool of blood, cradling him like a child.

"Amon..." the blue haired male whispered. His lips went into a slight smile of hope as the younger coughed and half lidded dim blue eyes met his open ones.

"Dad?" the tan teen asked like he wasn't sure. His eyes may have appeared open, though they seemed to be in another world, fighting between two. Daiki nodded, smiling a little wider, fighting back tears.

"Yeah, I'm here, it's me." he insured.

Amon took sometime to speak again, mouth moving, but no words coming out. "But...where were you all those other times..."

"What...?" what did his son mean? The teen went silent, eyes now black with no life, but his mind played back memories. All without his dad.

"I'm never gonna see mom or Arick again, am I?" his eyes were becoming harder to keep open.

"Don't say that! You'll see them again! You just gotta stay awake a little longer. A-alright." it was no use anymore, hot tears ran down his cheeks, and landing on the tan face below him like rain drops. His body began to tremble.

"But, dad...it hurts..."

"It may hurt, b-but you have too. Come on now, where is your fighting spirit?" he tried to smile.

"...I don't...want to fight anymore..." he said slowly.

"P-please don't say that..."

"It's true though..."

"Amon-"

"Dad, the memories are going blurry..."

"A-Amon,"

"They're trying to take me away...they're calling me..." soft, comforting voices whispered that it was time to go.

"A-Amon, please,"

"It looks like I finally got your attention, didn't I?" he saw one last memory of his mom and brother before the darkness that was lulling him to sleep finally took over. The pain faded away along with his breath. His body went limp.

"Amon..." Daiki asked, panic clearly in his tone. "Amon!" he shook the teen desperately. "Amon! N-no! Come back! Please come back! There's still a chance!" it all made sense now, it all made damn sense.

 _'He's doing it because he wants your attention!'_ Ryouta shouted at him. He didn't know what the vlonde meant, how would he? He wasn't there for either of his kids. Now he gets it.

Why do people realize the obvious too late?

Daiki let go, just pressed his forehead against his sons and sobbed. Gasping "I love you" as many times as he could. Maybe Amon will hear it, maybe his soul will catch it before passing on into the after life.

He was finally there, just, a few years too late.

* * *

 **yeah i was like super depressed when i wrote this XD im not sure if it's sad or maybe it's just me idk  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story enough to check out some of my others :3**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
